triunifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xplorer30
Welcome Hi, welcome to Trinity Universe (PS3) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Milky Way (Meteorite) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Conjoiner Felka (Talk) 00:03, November 6, 2010 Hey Xplorer 30, To add locations for anything, synth manuals included, you need to visit the specific floor page of the dungeon you found the item in and add it to the template in an empty location under whatever category it came from (hidden treasure, floor treasure, treasure chest, etc.). Synth manuals will most likely end up as red links, so you will have to make the manual's page. To do this, click on the red link to make a new page, type in the empty space, and fill out the template with the information. If you are not familiar with templates, Felka made a great guide you can find here. As for adding items to lurkers, find the lurker's page (or make it if it does not exist), and fill out the drop information in that template. If you need any additional help, feel free to ask. I'm not really active on the wiki at the moment but I will answer any questions as quickly as I can. Nesirus 08:14, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Nesirus, I will try those when I can. I am pretty new to wiki editing, just old wiki user trying it out. Bit of info about me, right now I am playing Kanata Clear Game to collect stuff for 2nd go as Rizelea for the true end. I got a lot of my info from a Japanese wiki, but those meteorites I am editing I actually own in my game. Xplorer30 08:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Lurker I found out a bit about how Lurkers work. You know that each dungeon has about four level range of areas. Each range has a lurker. This lurker will be the same as other similar type dungeon lurker with the same name, and drops the same items too. I was wondering if we can name them (their name) (1-4), eg. Pirate King (1) to Pirate King (4). Before soul break they drop 1-2 items. After Soul break they drop 1-2 different items. If you soul break them twice, they drop 2 items from a pool of 3(soul break 1 items plus a new one). Is there an active admin around that can change the Lurker template to fit this? Thanks. Xplorer30 11:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Before things went quiet around here we were having a discussion on how best to do lurker pages, and your suggestion was pretty close to one of the described options (we were considering putting floor/dungeon names before each listing or something to that effect). However, I believe it wasn't implemented do to a lack of overall information on lurkers in general, as some of us had noticed the same lurker in multiple dungeons which seemed to drop different loot. As far as I know, the templates aren't protected so anyone can edit them as they see fit. However, it helps to have an understanding of the methods we've implemented in this wiki to cross link stuff. Feel free to tweak or rewrite them in a more helpful way; I'll take a peek at them and fix anything that seems off. Nesirus 02:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Editing templates is out of my league right now. I can copy and paste plus fill in blanks ok. I forgot something about lurkers. These are drifting dungeon lurkers, with 4 different version (1) to (4) per dungeon and same as similar named ones in two or so dungeons. These drop some SS weapon ingreadiants and higher level ones drop Black Meteor ingrediants. If you have free DLC dungeon, it will be same as verion (4) even if the dungeon level is low. The castle lurkers are totally different. That Clear Game extra dungeon lurker Milfiore drops a lot of different stuff, mostly White Meteor ingrediants. Also, all lurkers resist a certain elemental or will become immune to it after 1st soul break. The Nether-librarian is the worse, version (2) to (4) are immune to Dark even before soulbreak. I use this to break their soul since my chars are a bit too powerful. Managraphics only affect square and cross attacks, magic is different element for different char. Xplorer30 06:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bit rusty, but I'll give ya a hand with the template. Can you list, in order preferably, what you want on the template exatly how you want it to apper? For example, the current lurker page looks like so: *soul type * number of barriers *drops before 1st break *drops after 1st break *found in *notes I'll mess with it a.s.a.p. Nesirus 07:50, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Something like this might work. *soul type *resistance (can be just a text note) * number of barriers (usually 2, except for castle floor 1-13 which only has 1) *drops before 1st break (NoBreakItem1, NoBreakItem2) *drops after 1st break (OneBreakItem1, OneBreakItem2) *drops after 2nd break (TwoBreakItem1, TwoBreakItem2, TwoBreakItem3) *found in *notes (can maybe put soul break 2 experience here or other stuff) Soul break 2 usually adds a new item to the soul break 1 drop pool. But giving it 3 items like this makes it easier for someone like me who only tested soul break 2 to enter stuff. No template will work for Milfiore, so save that for later. Milfiore will probably need like 15 or so soul beak 1 and 2 items to fit. Thanks. Xplorer30 23:29, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm done more or less. Let me know if you find anything out of order or in need of change; just don't expect anything too fancy, as I'm rustier than I had thought (was going to put a switch in for the 3rd set of drops but couldn't get the damned thing to work -.-). Nesirus 06:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the quick change. I added lurkers to Galaxy Cosmo if you want to take a look. Right now I am naming them (lurker name) (L1-L4). eg. Pirate King (L1) to Pirate King (L4). If you think something is better, I will rename later ones. Xplorer30 07:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) The problem we had with that version of naming is that lurkers arent just dungeon theme specific. The Pirate King is also located in the Yoma Castle dungeons, and possibly in other themed dungeons besides Pirate Ships. That said, don't worry too much about the naming for now. It isn't difficult to just move pages after all the information has been gathered. Nesirus 08:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Yoma Castle lurkers are a totally different breed from drifting dungeon lurkers. Those maybe you can just name them without the (L1 to L4). Agian, Milfiore will be difficult. The Japanese wiki I get some of my info from said similar named lurkers in different difting dungeons drop the same stuff. I am testing those when I can. Right now I am just putting down Galaxy Cosmo ones as a test to your edited template. I won't add more lurkers till I test them more. Xplorer30 03:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC)